Weekend Outings
by popegrant
Summary: We'll be following the team along on weekend outings when they aren't on cases.  Team-centric with Hotch/Prentiss eventual Romance


**Weekend Outings**

We'll be following the team along on weekend outings when they aren't on cases. The story's going to be focusing on Hotch and Emily's friendship/relationship, and team-centric as well. Also, neither Seaver nor Ian Doyle exist in my world, and JJ's still with the team.

It's been a while since I've written fanfiction. I used to write it for "JAG", but this is my first attempt at anything for CM so please bear with me. As always, I don't own any characters, CBS, or CM. On with the story… 

**Soccer Games**

It had been a long week for the members of the BAU. Their latest case had taken them to Dallas, Texas in pursuit of an UNSUB breaking into small businesses and brutally murdering the owners. On the plane ride home, Hotch took a moment to review some plays for Jack's upcoming soccer game this weekend. So far, coaching the team with Rossi's help had been a lot of fun. Hotch looked around and noticed Reid and Morgan in the back of the plane having a quiet conversation. Next to them, JJ was showing Emily and Garcia some of her latest pictures of Henry. Hotch went back to studying the soccer plays, but looked up when he felt eyes on him. Glancing over at Rossi he asked "What?"

Tilting his head to the side and smirking, Rossi replied with "Nothing. Penny for your thoughts though." Rossi had known Hotch long enough to know when the wheels were turning in his head. And often despite his best efforts, he found himself profiling the younger man in an attempt to make sure he was alright.

Rubbing his eyes and setting his playbook aside, Hotch contemplated Rossi's question, "I was actually just thinking about the case, and how the team needs a break. When we land, I think I'm going to ask Strauss for the next couple weekends off…depending on our caseload of course. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea." Crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, Rossi said, "You know Aaron, maybe this would be a good weekend to let the team in on our soccer weekends. The game's Saturday and the team could come and see Jack play. I know Jack would love to see the rest of the team. It could be the perfect down time for everyone."

Hotch looked at Rossi a bit skeptically, "I don't know Dave…"

Sighing, Rossi said, "At some point you're going to have to let us in…let us help you. Admittedly you've been doing well with Jack, but Aaron you can't just keep living for him alone. Just think about it. I know everyone would have a good time." Unfolding himself from his seat opposite Hotch, Rossi went to join the rest of the team leaving Hotch to think about his words. 

Eyeing Hotch from across the plane, Emily got up to see what had him thinking so hard. Sliding into the seat opposite him, she asked, "Everything okay Hotch?"

Looking up from the playbook he replied, "Yeah, I was just looking over some plays for Jack's soccer game this weekend."

"Really? Jack's playing soccer now?" It was the first Emily had heard about the youngest Hotchner's interest in the sport.

Closing the book and giving Prentiss his undivided attention, "Yeah, he started a few weeks ago. Jessica found a little league for him, and I've been doing my best to make it to his games."

"That's great Hotch! Is he enjoying it so far?" Prentiss liked the youngest Hotchner just as much as the eldest.

"Yeah, he loves it! Just last weekend he scored a goal." Hotch's eyes glistened with pride when recalling the moment.

Smiling at his excitement, Emily asked, "Why are you studying the playbook though?"

"I kind of got roped into being the coach for the team. Rossi's been helping me a lot with it though."

"Ah, so that's what you two have been up to on the weekends?"

Concerned etched across his features, "Um, yeah. But how'd you –"

Not giving him a chance to reply, she cut him off. "C'mon Hotch, we're trained profilers. We notice behavior. You and Rossi are great friends, but you've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Right. " Hotch glare #3, the one reserved for moments of sarcasm, made an appearance.

"Okay. Well I'll leave you to it."

"Actually Prentiss, I was just about to call the team over. Hang tight." Briefly standing Hotch summoned the rest of the team to the front of the plane. "Hey guys, could you all come here for a minute?"

A chorus of "yeah Hotch, just a minute, and sure thing Bossman" could be heard across the plane. 

Waiting until everyone made their way over, Hotch said, "Jack's recently started playing soccer, and he has a game this weekend. You all are invited to come and watch if you don't have anything else to do."

Nearly interrupting his invitation, Garcia said, "say no more Bossman! We'll all be there. Do you need anyone to bring snacks, Gatorade, other refreshments?"

"Whoa, power down baby girl." Morgan said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hotch, we'd love to. So we'll see you tomorrow then?"

Not only surprised, but also pleased with his team's enthusiasm, Hotch said, "Yeah. Thanks guys. I know Jack will love seeing you all. I'll send a message out later with the details." They all smiled and nodded before returning to their original seats on the plane. 

On Saturday, Prentiss was the first of the team to arrive at the soccer park. She took a seat in the bleachers and watched as the two teams began warming up. Noticing Hotch in jeans and a tshirt with "HOTCHNER" across the back she smiled. She knew she shouldn't be paying attention to Hotch, afterall Rossi was dressed casually as well. However, it wasn't everyday that she got to see the man of her dreams running around on a soccer field in jeans and a tight fitting shirt.

When Jack saw Emily sitting in the bleachers he immediately ran over to Hotch and tugged on his pant leg. "Daddy! Daddy! Miss Emly's here!"

Hotch turned around and waved hello. "Can we go say hi daddy? Please? We'll be real quick!" Jack begged and jumped from foot to foot. Unable to easily say no to his son's enthusiasm, he caved in. "Okay Jack, but let's make it quick." The two made their way over to Emily, but not before hearing Rossi mumble, "looks like Hotch isn't the only Hotchner with a crush on Prentiss."

Ignoring Rossi's comment, Hotch kept walking until he and his son were standing by the bleachers. Jack immediately ran up to Prentiss yelling, "Miss Emly! Miss Emly! I'm so glad you cameded."

Chuckling at his grammatical error, she picked him up and corrected him. "Came. And I'm glad I could come see you play soccer today. The rest of the team should be here shortly," she said, ruffling Jack's hair.

Taking in Emily's appearance, Hotch smiled. "Thanks for coming today Prentiss- "

Correcting Hotch with an uncanny version of Hotch glare #2, Jack interrupted, "Daddy her name's Emily."

"Right. Thanks for coming today Emily." Hotch grinned at Jack's correction. "We should probably get back to the field. But we'll see you later. Say 'bye' Jack!" Jack waved and ran off to join the rest of his team.

As promised, Garcia arrived shortly after Emily with Morgan, Reid, and JJ in tow. Morgan and Reid followed Garcia carrying the refreshments she so eagerly volunteered to bring. Hotch and Rossi saw the team from the field, and took a quick second to wave hello.

Settling down in the bleachers, Garcia looked at Prentiss and said, "Ooh…doesn't Bossman look delicious in those jeans." A chorus of "GARCIA!" could be heard on the field. She shrugged. "What? I'm just sayin. But of course he doesn't fill out his jeans like my Chocolate God of Thunder." Still upset by her proclamation, Morgan turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her.

The soccer game was quickly over, with Hotch and Rossi's team easily winning. Jack scored two goals and had three assists during the game. After it was all over and the team shook hands with their opponents, Jack, Hotch, and Rossi made their way over to Jack's personal cheering section.

Morgan was the first to congratulate Jack. "Hey little man! Good job today!" Jack ran up to Morgan and jumped to reach his high-five. "Thanks Mr. Derek!" Quickly turning to Emily, Jack exclaimed "Miss Emly! Miss Emly! Did you see the goals I made?"

Reaching over to ruffle Jack's hair again she said, "I sure did kiddo. You looked like a soccer pro!" Jack smiled shyly at Emily and said "thank you."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Hotch turned from his conversation he was having with Rossi and Reid about the probability of children Jack's age growing up to become professional athletes. "Okay buddy. We'll leave in a minute to go get some pizza. How does that sound?" Jack replied with an "okay, " and went back to his conversation with Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan. 

The team finished congratulating the young Hotchner and left Hotch, Rossi, and Jack on the field. Before the team got to far, Jack pulled Hotch down to his level and asked whispered to him. "Daddy, can Miss Emly come to lunch with us?"

Hotch quickly glanced up to catch Rossi smirking and quirking an eyebrow at him. "I don't know buddy. Let's catch up with her and ask though." Hotch quickly stood up and called out Emily's name. She stopped in her tracks and waited while Hotch and Jack jogged to meet her. "What's up Hotch?"

Without waiting for Hotch to say anything, Jack answered instead. "Will you please come have pizza with me and Daddy, Emly?"

Unsure of her answer, she looked to Hotch seeking his approval. "I think we'd both like it if you joined us." Smiling at the two Hotchners, Emily said, "well how could I turn down an offer like that?"

Smiling with dimples and all, Hotch replied, "Great! Let me finish grabbing the gear and we'll go out for pizza." He turned around and jogged back over to Rossi to collect the rest of the team's gear. "Don't worry about it Aaron. I got this." Eyeing the man rather skeptically, Hotch asked ,"Are you sure Dave?" Rossi merely nodded and smiled saying, "Go have some fun." 

A/N: My intention is for each of these chapters to be a oneshot, but depending on the reviews that may or may not happen with this chapter. So please review so I can know where to go with this. I'm also open to suggestions for future weekend outings with the team and Hotch and Emily.


End file.
